


Danger on the construction site

by Lindiloo02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindiloo02/pseuds/Lindiloo02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a nasty surprise one morning at work when he finds an injured child on his construction site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger on the construction site

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting for chapter 2 of my Charmed fic, it will hopefully be up at the beginning of next week. Sorry but I got a bit distracted with this, but it is nearly done.
> 
> Warning: Injured child in this fic.
> 
> No beta
> 
> I have zero medical knowledge.
> 
> I don’t own Merlin and no profit is being made from this.

Merlin arrived at his construction site early deliberately. He was determined to catch the new night security guard off guard. Valiant had only been with The Chalice security company for a month and not only did Valiant have a bad attitude and was lazy, Merlin was sure he wasn’t doing the patrols around the site, but he had also he had found Valiant fast asleep in the morning when he came to open up the site, twice!

Valiant had also once turned up to a shift two hours late causing Merlin to miss his date with the latest that Gwen had set him up with. He didn’t admit it to Gwen but he was secretly gratefully for that, George was as dull as ditch water and it turned out a big stickler for time keeping. George lectured him on punctuality when Merlin rang to say he couldn’t make it and then proceeded to dump him because he couldn’t date someone with such bad manners. Merlin was actually relieved he had only agreed to the second date because Gwen had given him the puppy dog eyes, no one could resist her big brown puppy eyes, he’d tried and failed multiple times in the past and so had most people he knew.

He had called The Chalice Security Company each time to complain about Valiant but each time the company begged him to give him on more chance and each time Merlin crumbled. Will always said he was too nice for his own good. But this time was different, this time he vowed that one more slip up and Valiant was gone for good. Merlin was sure he wouldn’t have long to wait.

And sure enough as he approached the security booth Merlin heard snoring, snoring so loud it could easily be mistaken for thunder. Merlin marched up to the booth and wrenched the unlocked door open.

Valiant’s muscular body was leant back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, his arms crossed over his chest and his head leant back over the top of the chair with his mouth wide open. Merlin glanced to the patrol log sheet on the desk and found only one entry for that night.

Merlin clenched his jaw and slammed the door shut behind him as loud as he possibly could. Valiant started so badly he fell off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Valiant shouted, leaping to his feet his beady eyes scanning each corner of the booth. Valliant’s eyes rotated around the booth twice before they landed on Merlin.

“My thoughts exactly.” Merlin snapped angrily.

“Oh, it’s only you Mr Emrys.” Valiant breathed out in relief not noticing Merlin’s eyes glaring daggers at him.

“Yeah only me,” Merlin replied sarcastically, “And you were only sleeping.”

Valiant finally picked up on Merlin’s anger, “Sorry about that Mr Emrys, it’s been a very busy night.”

“I can see that,” Merlin snapped as he strode over the desk and picked up the patrol log sheet. “This _one_ patrol must have been very tiring for you, especially seeing how it lasted all of ten minutes.” Merlin snapped waving the sheet in his hands.

“I did more,” Valiant lied, “I just forgot to log them all.”

“And the CCTV will back that up will it?” Valiant opened his mouth to give Merlin a no doubt long winded excuse but Merlin cut him off before he could. “This is the last straw Valiant you are fired.”

“What?!” Valiant shouted, with his face morphing into one of fury, “You can’t do that!”

“I think you will find that as manager of this site I can, and I have.” Merlin snapped. “You are not doing your patrols, the door was unlocked and this is the third time you have fallen asleep on the job. I don’t pay you to sleep.”

“You don’t pay me,” Valiant growled, “The security company does.”

“And who do you think pays them?” Merlin snapped, “I am tired of your excuses I want you off my site now.”

“Fine,” Valiant huffed, picking up his bag and throwing his ipad and laptop into it, Merlin winced when he heard a crack but Valiant didn’t seem to notice, “But I will be making a complaint about you, see if the company sends you anyone else.”

“If you are the best they have to offer then I think its best if I hire a new company don’t you? I will even let you explain to your company why they have lost a valuable customer.” Merlin said. “I will be doing a patrol myself right now before the rest of my staff come in, and if there is anything missing I will hold you personally responsible.”

“As if anyone would want to steal from this shitty place,” Valiant snarled. Valiant hastily made his way to door making sure to bump into Merlin’s shoulder on his way. Merlin was expecting it but it still knocked his skinny frame sideways. He grabbed onto the desk to steady himself and prevent him from falling to the ground. Merlin heard the door open and slam shut before he righted himself.

Merlin released a deep breath, he hated firing people he tried to avoid it where possible. He understood that people had bad days, bad weeks even but Valiant was just plain lazy and incompetent and Merlin couldn’t let it continue. Construction sites were dangerous places not to mention they had whole lot of valuable tools and materials on site.

Merlin grabbed his hard hat and hi-vis vest and decided to stick to his word and do a thorough check of the site. If anything was missing he could report it to Chalice security along with Valiant. He had about an hour before the rest of his staff started to show up and Merlin wanted it done before they came in.

The construction site was for a new primary school and was just under half way through completion. The main frame of the buildings was up as well as the roofs and most of the walls. Once they had the buildings water proof they could start on the wiring, which Merlin was hoping to start at the end of the week. They were currently ahead of schedule and Merlin hoped to keep it that way.

As Merlin looked around the buildings he couldn’t help but marvel at it. Just a few weeks ago this whole area was an overgrown eye sore. There was rubbish everywhere with weeds growing all over it. They even found a few rats nest during the clean-up which wasn’t really a surprise given how bad the site was, Merlin was half expecting to find toxic waste at one point, it was that bad. The whole site took him and his men a whole week to clear before they could even start the landscaping for the school.

Now a state of the art building was rising from that heap. Like a Phoenix raising from its ashes. This school was going to be the most environmental friendly building in the county. They were using recycled materials where ever possible, solar panels were to be placed all over the roofs, rainwater collection tanks, they had even landscaped a garden so that they could grow as much of their own vegetables as possible, this was going to double as an on-going project for the kids. This school was even going to have its own small planetarium something he was sure no other school had.

Merlin’s company was well known for being environmentally friendly, he had even won a couple of awards for his work and The Magic Touch construction was quickly becoming one of the most sought after companies, giving Merlin the chance to work up and down the country.

As much as Merlin enjoyed seeing his buildings grow and take shape he couldn’t wait to see the finished product in this case. It was going to be spectacular he just knew it. The fact that it was in his home town made it all the sweeter.

Merlin swiftly made his way through the shells of the buildings taking in every detail. Everything was in its place, all the tools were locked up and accounted for. He was just walking through the last building when he saw it.

Blood. There was a small amount of blood on a pile of dislodged wood that had been stacked in the middle of the floor, as Merlin got closer he saw a small pool of it on the floor next to the pile surrounded by debris. Merlin looked up to the partially completed floor above, the floor ended right above him.

Merlin’s own blood turned to ice in his veins. It was clear to Merlin that someone had fallen from the floor above. He knew it wasn’t one of his men he would have heard about it, he was in here the day before he would have seen it.

Merlin bent down to look closer and saw scuff marks in the dust trailing away. Following the marks Merlin soon came across more blood and what looked like vomit. Merlin glanced up to see the drag marks go into the next room. Merlin followed quickly spotting the occasional bloody hand print in the dust, a small hand print, too small. “Please don’t be a kid, please don’t be a kid.” Merlin muttered as he rounded the wall to the next room.

Merlin’s heart leapt into his throat when he discovered the still body of a small boy huddled against the wall. “Shit.” Merlin was on the floor at his side in an instant, his fingers on the boy’s neck checking for a pulse. Merlin’s hand was shaking and he had to take a deep breath and forced himself to focus and steady his hand in order to feel anything.

“Thank god.” Merlin rasped when he found it. It was weak but it was there. Merlin’s first aid training kicked in and he quickly checked the boy’s airways were clear and then putting him into the recovery position all while checking what he could. There were no obvious broken bones but Merlin knew that didn’t mean there weren’t any.

The boy’s blonde hair was matted with blood making his hair pink in places. Merlin found a very large gash on the side of his head. Merlin remembered that head wounds were notorious for bleeding and Merlin hoped that this was the only source of the blood, it would certainly explain the amount.

Merlin gently prodded down the boy’s chest checking for broken ribs, thankfully finding none. He quickly and thoroughly checked all over the boy’s body. The only main injury Merlin could find was the head wound but Merlin knew there could be internal bleeding. The boy’s jeans were covered in dirt and ripped at the knees and Merlin could make out a few scrapes on his knees.

The boy’s skin was extremely pale most likely as a result of blood loss and his breathing was shallow. Merlin grabbled the boy’s shoulder and gave him a gentle shake, “Hey kid.” Merlin spoke. There was no response.

Merlin quickly checked his own pockets looking for this mobile only to find it was missing, “Shit.” He must have left it in the car. He thought about the phone in his office, wondering if he could race over there to call and an ambulance, but he didn’t want to leave the kid alone if he stopped breathing he would need to perform CPR. His staff would start arriving shortly but Merlin didn’t know if he could wait that long.

A small groan made the discussion for him there was no way he could leave the boy conscious and alone. “Hey kid.” Merlin tried again and was rewarded with another small groan. “Kid can you hear me?”

“D-D-Dad?” came a weak reply.

“Not your dad, sorry kid.” Merlin replied quietly. “Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“H-Head.” The boy whispered.

“I know sweet, but does it hurt anywhere else?” The boy tried to shake his head in response then whimpered at the movement. “Don’t try to move.” Merlin said gently, stroking the boy’s forehead. “Help will be here soon.” Very soon he hoped. He knew his staff would start arriving at any moment so Merlin kept his ears alert for any sounds elsewhere on the site.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Merlin asked, he knew he had to try and keep the boy alert or conscious for as long as possible. It took a moment before the boy tried to open his eyes and immediately squinted and winced. Merlin could see pale blue in the gaps between his eye lids.

Merlin laid down next to the boy so that they were face to face and blocked out the light that was coming through the holes in the walls where the many windows would go. Once the boy’s face was in shadow the boy managed to open his eyes a bit more. The boy’s eyes took a few moments before they could focus on Merlin’s face.

“Hi,” Merlin smiled when they did.

“W-who are you?” The boy asked. Merlin took it as a good sign that the boy was coherent enough to ask questions.

“My name is Merlin, what’s yours?”

“Ethan.” The boy whispered.

“Ellen?” Merlin smiled, trying to put Ethan at ease, “That’s and odd name for a boy.”

Merlin was rewarded with a smile, “Ethan.” The boy said louder.

“Oooooh Ethan. Now that makes more sense.” Merlin replied. Surely this was a good sign that Ethan was becoming more alert. “How old are you Ethan?”

“Seven.”

“Seven! You’re tall for seven I thought you were at least eight.” Merlin said lightly gaining another smile from Ethan.

“How old are you?” Ethan asked.

“Oooh now that’s a tricky one, would you believe me if I said I was ten.”

Ethan small smile got bigger and huffed in a clear attempt to laugh before it turned into pained whimpers. “Shhhhh Ethan help will be here soon I promise. I’m sorry I won’t try to make you laugh.”

Merlin used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started down his cheeks, “Just don’t try to move and keep talking to me okay?”

“K-kay.” Ethan whispered again.

“So Ethan can you tell me your last name?”

“P-Pendragon.”

“So it’s Ethan Pendragon aged seven, yeah?” Merlin confirmed. Knowing that he would need as much detail as possible to try and contact his parents.

“Yeah.”

“Do you know your dads name?”

“Dad.” Ethan replied.

Merlin smiled, “I know you call him dad silly, but what do other people call him?”

“Mmmm,” Ethan replied, his eyes un-focusing a bit while he concentrated on the answer. “Arthur?”

“That’s the one.” Merlin grinned. “Do you know what your mum is called?”

“I-I don’t have a mummy.” Ethan replied sadly causing Merlin’s smile to falter.

“Aww I’m sorry sweet, I don’t have a dad so I know a bit what that is like.”

“What happened to your daddy?”

“Erm.” Merlin hesitated, not wanting to explain his dad walking out to a seven year old, “My dad died when I was very little.” Merlin went with, after all that could be true for all Merlin knows.

“My mummy too.” Ethan replied, “Dad says a drunk driver took her, but I’m not sure what that means, dad doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“Aww I’m so sorry sweet.” Merlin repeated, “That could mean a few things so I can’t really explain it to you.” Merlin replied, he started to panic a little when Ethan’s eyes started to droop. Merlin grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze “But I’ll tell you what, you can share my mummy.” Merlin said.

“Really?!” Ethan replied with another smile, eyes going wide.

“Sure, I’m all grown up now and I’ll tell you what else.”

“What?”

“If you stay awake for me and keep talking to me I will get her to make you some cookies, my mummy makes the best cookies in the whole wide world.”

“Wow, really?”

“Really.” Merlin smiled, “But you have to stay awake and talk to me, deal?”

“Deal” Ethan smiled.

“Okay,” Merlin agreed, returning the smile. Ethan shuddered and whimpered.

“Hey sshhh it’s okay, can you tell if anything else hurts now you’re more awake?”

“Back,” Ethan whispered, “I’m cold,” Ethan whimpered.

“Sorry,” Merlin said and as he sat up, that thought hadn’t occurred to him.

“Don’t go.”

“Shhh I’m not going anywhere sweet.” Merlin said as he took off his hi-vis and his jacket and laid them both over Ethan. “Better?” Merlin asked as he laid back down taking hold of Ethan’s hand poking out from the jackets.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“You are more than welcome sweet. So tell me why are you out here all alone? Construction sites are dangerous places for children.”

Ethan’s face crumpled guiltily, “Hey hey, it’s okay,” Merlin rushed when Ethan started to cry, “I’m not mad I promise.”

“My dad will be,” Ethan wheezed out.

“No he won’t, your dad will be very worried about you and he is probably out looking for you right now.” Merlin soothed.

“No he won’t, he is going to send me away, he doesn’t love me anymore.” Ethan cried.

“Hey I promise you that your dad loves you very much.” Merlin said squeezing his hand and making Ethan look at him. “I promise he does.”

“His girlfriend said he doesn’t, she said that I am stopping my dad from living his life and that will all change when he sends me away to boarding school.”

“Aww sweet did you tell your dad she said this?” Merlin asked, what he actually wanted to say was that his dads girlfriend sounds like a bitch.

“No, Sophia said that my dad will lie to me because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“I’m sorry sweet but it sounds like that its Sophia that is lying, you should tell your dad, I promise he does love you very much.” Merlin prayed with everything he had that he was telling the truth, he didn’t know Ethan’s dad but he knew that most parents loved their children. He knew that there were bad parents out there that mistreated their children but he really didn’t think Ethan’s dad would be one of them. Ethan looked healthy, aside from the current head wound, and his clothes were expensive Ethan was clearly well cared for and much loved.

“Is that why you are here? Did you run away?”

“I didn’t think they would look for me at a school and this one is not even finished yet.” Ethan replied.

“I promise you sweet, your dad loves you very much and is probably very scared for you right now. You should tell your dad what his girlfriend said to you, I promise he will be mad at his girlfriend not you. And if I am wrong which I really don’t think I am you can come live with me, how about that?” Merlin asked knowing in his gut he was right and it wouldn’t come down to Ethan living with him. But it did the trick to cheer Ethan up and that was all that mattered right now.

“Promise?”

“I promise. But I bet you won’t need too”

“Will you do it with me?”

“I will certainly do my best.” Merlin said knowing it was a promise he couldn’t make.

Merlin finally heard a car in the distance rolling on the gravel of the construction site. “Hey sweet, I just need to pop outside for a moment, okay?”

“Don’t leave me,” Ethan whimpered, squeezing Merlin’s hand to prevent him from leaving

“Hey I will be right back I promise I just need to get help.” Merlin said squeezing his hand in return. “Tell you what, count to thirty slowly and I will be back before you get to thirty okay?”

“Kay.”

Merlin gave Ethan one last squeeze of his hand before moving to stand up and went to the end of the wall. “Start counting.” Merlin encouraged.

“Oooonnnnneeeee” Ethan started, making merlin chuckle a little. “ttttttwwwwwooooooo” Merlin raced to the entrance of the building and looked across the site. In the distance he could see a car at the security booth with two men standing near it. Merlin couldn’t quite make out who they were from this distance but he was fairly certain that that was Will’s car.

“HELP.” Merlin yelled, while running a little toward them not wanting to put too much distance between him and Ethan. “HELP” Merlin yelled again gaining their attention. He was sure one of the men was will.

Both men started to jog slowly towards him. “CALL AN AMBULANCE.” He saw it was Will and Lance once they got closer. “CALL AN AMBULANCE” he repeated. Will and Lance stopped instantly and both started to fumble through their pockets. Confident that his message was clear Merlin raced back to Ethan’s side.

“Tttttwwellvvvee,” Merlin heard before Ethan came back into view.

“I’m back,” Merlin rushed as he quickly got back down on the ground next to Ethan.

“Merlin! You came back!” Ethan cried.

“Of course I did, I promised didn’t I,” Merlin said, taking up his hand again. “You didn’t even get half way though.”

Ethan’s body shuddered again. “Hurts,” Ethan cried.

“I know sweet, I’m sorry if I could take it away from you I would in a heartbeat. But an ambulance is on its way and it’s going to take you to hospital and the doctors there will make you all better.”

“Merlin!” Will called from the entrance.

“In here,” Merlin shouted causing Ethan to whimper from the loudness of his voice. “Sorry.” Merlin said quieter.

“Are you alri-Oh shit.” Will exclaimed when he laid eyes on them. “Lance is on the phone with the ambulance.” Will said as lance came into view with a mobile held to his ear.

“Ethan these are my friends, Will and Lance. Guys this is my new friend Ethan Pendragon he took a quiet a big fall didn’t you Ethan?” Merlin said, relaying information to Lance for the paramedics on the phone.

“I’m sorry,” Ethan cried.

“Hey, hey, I told you I’m not mad okay.” Merlin said gently. “We have to be quiet because Ethan here has hurt his head and his back.” Merlin said.

He heard Lance repeat the information on the phone knowing that they will have passed the blood trail from the other room so Lance knew it was more than a bump on the head.

“I want to go home,” Ethan cried.

“Shhh sweet we need to get you to the hospital first so that the doctors can make you better and take all the pain away.”

“Ambulance is two minutes away.” Lance said quietly.

“You hear that Ethan? Not long now.” Merlin soothed. Merlin turned to Will who was still stood there frozen in shock. “Will.” Merlin snapped gaining his attention. “He fell from the first floor in the other room, he says he was running away from home. Can you go check see if he left a bag of some sort up there? It may hold contact information for his dad.” Merlin said quietly. Will nodded and rushed off to look for a bag while Lance was repeating everything possible on the phone.

“W-Will you-“ Ethan started.

Merlin turned back to Ethan and squeezed his hand, “Will I what sweet?”

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will come with you, don’t think you can get rid of me that easily, we’re friends now aren’t we?” Merlin smiled. “I will stay with you until your dad gets there. I will even talk to him if you like and make sure he is not mad at you okay?” Merlin knew his dad would not be mad but the relief on Ethan’s face meant it was the right thing to say.

“Thank you Merlin.” Ethan cried.

“Anytime sweet.” Merlin smiled. Finally after what felt like an eternity Merlin heard sirens in the distance getting closer.

“Can you hear that?” Merlin asked Ethan, as Lance ran outside.

“What?”

“Sirens,” Merlin smiled, “That means the ambulance is here and they are going to make you feel better and we get to ride in an ambulance with the sirens on, how cool is that?” Merlin asked, “I have never been in anything with the sirens before, have you?”

“No, never.” Ethan smiled.

“Well now you are going to have cool story to tell all your friends at school.” Merlin said, listening to the ambulance pull up outside the building they were in. “Now I am going to have to move out the way a little to let the doctors in, but I promise I will stay with you okay?”

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t you will still be able to see and hear me okay?” Merlin rushed as the paramedics got closer.

“Kay.”

“That’s good, you’re a brave lad aren’t you?” Merlin said, just as the paramedics surrounded them. Merlin stood up and took a step back. “See still here,” Merlin waved.

“What do we have?” The paramedic asked.

“He has fallen from the first floor, I think he landed on some wood. He has a large cut on the side of his head and has complained about his back and the cold.” Merlin filled in quickly, hoping Ethan couldn’t pick up on his words, he didn’t want to scare him any more than he already was.

“Did you find him?” One of the paramedics asked while the other was talking to Ethan and checking his vitals.

“Yes.”

“Has he lost consciousness?”

“He was un-conscious when I found him.” Merlin nodded. “But I have no idea how long he was like that. There is vomit in the next room so he has been sick and managed to drag himself in here before he passed out.” Merlin explained. “I put him in the recovery position and checked for broken bones,” Merlin said as he saw the paramedic perform the same checks. “I didn’t want to move him any more than that so I have just done my best to keep him awake.”

“You did the right thing.” The paramedic confirmed. “Has he moved by himself at all?”

“No. He has had a couple of full body shakes but he hasn’t moved otherwise.”

The paramedic had removed Merlin’s jackets and covered Ethan in their own blankets he then put an oxygen mask on Ethan while the other paramedic dug out a neck brace from his bag and moved a back board as close as he could to Ethan.

“Merlin!?” Came a panicked cry.

“I’m here sweet. I’m not going anywhere.” Merlin said, moving further into Ethan’s line of sight.

“Right Ethan?” one of the paramedics spoke. “We are going to roll onto your back and then put this collar around your neck, it will be a little uncomfortable but it will stop you from hurting yourself any more, is that okay?”

“Merlin?”

“It’s okay sweet, they need to do this to take you to the hospital where the doctors can make you better, these are the good guys, and I will be right here.”

“Kay.” Ethan whimpered.

“Okay on the count of three,” The paramedic said. “One, two, three.” Both of the paramedics gently rolled Ethan on to his back and on to the back board.

“Ahhhhaa” Ethan cried.

“It’s okay Ethan I’m here it will get better soon I promise.” Merlin soothed.

One of the paramedics ran out to the van while the other started to fix the collar around Ethan’s neck. Merlin snuck around the other side where the other paramedic was and reached out to hold Ethan’s hand. “I’m here sweet.” Merlin repeated while stroking the back of Ethan’s hand with his thumb.

Will and Lance came back in with a very small rucksack that had Toy Story printed all over it. “There is a tag with his name, address and number on the inside of his bag.” Will said.

“Okay,” Merlin said taking the bag, “I will call his dad from the hospital.” Merlin said to the paramedics as well as Will. The paramedic nodded.

“So Toy Story huh?” Merlin said, squeezing Ethan’s hand, “Who’s your favourite?”

“Buzz.” Ethan gasped.

“Awww what? No surely Woody is the best one.” Merlin grinned. “Is that what you want to be when you grow up? An astronaut?”

“No I want to be an actor, that way I can be anything and everything.” Ethan smiled, barely noticing the collar.

“I’m sure you will be fantastic, just remember us little people when you are rich and famous.” Merlin said.

The other paramedic returned pushing a trolley bed. “Okay Ethan we are going to lift you up on the bed now, but you shouldn’t feel very much.” One of the paramedics said.

“Kay.” Ethan replied but squeezed Merlin’s hand hard with his tiny hand.

Once the paramedics were in place at either end of the back board they counted down again, “One, two, three.” They lifted Ethan up and over on to the trolley bed. “Are you coming with us?” one the paramedics asked Merlin.

“Try and stop me,” Merlin nodded.

“Its fine by us, but you may have problems in the hospital if you’re not family, but if his dad is on his way they should be fine.” The paramedics carefully wheeled Ethan towards the entrance of the building where the ambulance was waiting outside. Merlin stayed by Ethan’s side the whole way not letting go of his hand.

“Hey Will?” Merlin called loudly so that Ethan could hear him.

“Yeah?” Will called back from where they were following.

“Can you ring my mum and tell to start on the biggest batch of cookies, I promised this little man that she would make her some.” Merlin said winking at Ethan who was now sporting a grin.

“Sure thing Merlin.” Will agreed.

“I will call my Gwen too, I bet she will make you some cake to go with it.” Lance called.

“Chocolate?”

“Is there any other cake better?” Lance asked.

“No. Chocolates the best.”

“It is,” Lance agreed, “I will get her on and get it too you okay?” Lance asked.

“Kay.”

“Will shut down the site for the day and send everyone home.” Merlin ordered, eyeing the small group of workers that had already arrived.

“Aye boss.”

They stopped for a moment at the ambulance while the paramedics opened the doors before loading the trolley into the back. The paramedics swiftly secured the bed and fixed straps over Ethan to keep him in place. They quickly attached a heart monitor on the end of Ethan’s finger on the hand that Merlin wasn’t holding and strapped a blood pressure monitor around his arm.

“So what is your favourite subject at school?” Merlin asked trying to distract Ethan from what the paramedics were doing.

“History.” Came a tired response.

“History was my favourite too,” Merlin replied. “I loved learning about all the kings and queens.”

“Hmmm tired.”

“Ethan?” Merlin panicked, “Stay with me sweet.”

“He is okay to sleep now.” One of the paramedics said while the other made his way to the driver’s seat. “We have him monitored so we will know if anything goes wrong. Sleep is the best thing for him at the moment.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked worriedly.

“We are sure.” The paramedic said as they started to pull away, “You did good.” Merlin nodded and glanced over at Ethan to find him already asleep.

“How is he really?” Merlin asked.

“We can’t say for sure yet, he will need full x-rays and MRI scan but it looks like he was really lucky, that was some fall he took.”

“So he will be okay?”

“I can’t say that, we don’t know what internal damage there is until he has had the scans especially with his back, but as far as his head injury is concerned all signs point to good, but again only an MRI will say for sure.”

Well that was a yes and no answer Merlin thought and he leant back in his chair. Finally allowing himself to breathe properly since he discovered the boy. There was nothing more he could do at the moment.

“Are you okay there mate?” The paramedic asked with a touch of concern, eyeing Merlin up.

“I’m fine why?”

“You’re shaking.” Merlin looked down to his hands and discovered that they were indeed shaking, “It’s just a bit of a shock to the system.” The paramedic explained.

“It’s been a hell of a morning,” Merlin nodded.

“Get a sugary drink in you and you will the fine,” The paramedic advised.

Merlin spent the rest of the short ride wondering what on earth he was going to say to Ethan’s father, Arthur. Not only did he have to tell him that his son is in hospital but he also promised Ethan that he would talk to him about his girlfriend. Something that was not his place but nor was he about to break his promise to Ethan.

At the hospital the paramedics had informed the doctors and they were now waiting for an x-ray room, thankfully Ethan and his condition took top priority at the moment so it would only be a short wait. Ethan woke up briefly while they were waiting, Merlin had already been informed that he couldn’t go in with him and would have to wait here.

“Merlin?” Ethan asked tiredly.

“I’m here sweet,” Merlin said squeezing his hand which Merlin had not let go off once. “The doctors are going to take you into a special room in a moment where they are going to take special pictures of you. I will be waiting for right here and I will see you when you come out, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise, I keep my promises don’t I? So you know I will be here.”

“Kay.” Ethan mumbled.

“Go back to sleep,” Merlin smiled. Ethan was asleep before he finished his sentence. The nurses came for him for the x-rays.

“I promised I will see him when he comes out, please tell me I can keep that promise.” Merlin said to the nurse.

“You will be able to see him briefly, you won’t be able to follow him onto the ward since you are not family, you will have to wait until visiting hours.”

“But I can see him when he comes out of x-ray?” Merlin confirmed, he wasn’t worried about later his father should be here by then.

“For a short while yes. Unless his family gives you permission.” The nurse informed.

“Okay, I can live with that. How long will the x-rays take? I need to make some calls.” Merlin asked.

“He will be about forty-five minutes, there is still a bit of a wait for the MRI, but hopefully by the time we are done with the x-rays they should be ready.”

“Okay his dad should be here by then with a bit of luck.” Merlin agreed, as the nurse wheeled a sleeping Ethan away.

Merlin dug through the bag looking for the tag that Will mentioned, he really needed to call Arthur he had to be worried sick by now, Merlin had no idea how long Ethan had been missing for. Merlin found the tag easily enough and went outside to make the call.

Merlin froze when he got there his phone was still on the construction site or in car or where ever the hell he had left it. Merlin dug frantically through his pockets knowing he had some coins on him somewhere. Finally luck was on Merlin’s side and he found several coins, more than enough to ring Arthur from the payphone.

Merlin found a hospital payphone in the waiting for which Merlin was very grateful, this way he could see if Ethan came back early. Merlin slowly dialled the numbers from the tag making sure he pressed the correct numbers, he didn’t want to waste any coins on a wrong number.

The call connected quickly and was answered immediately.

“Ethan?!” A panicked male voice answered.

“No, but I am with him.” Merlin replied.

“Oh thank god, is he there? Is he alright? Can I speak to him?” The voice rushed out.

“This is Arthur right? His dad?”

“Yes yes, put him on.”

“I can’t do that right now.” Merlin said gently.

“Why the hell not?” Arthur snapped.

“Because we are in the hospital.” Merlin replied keeping the gentle tone, he knew Arthur was just worried Merlin knows he would be pulling his hair out if the situation was reversed.

“What!? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that Arthur, but it doesn’t look like its life threatening.” Merlin answered. There was a chocking sound on the other end of the line. “Arthur? Are you alright?”

“W-where is he? Where are you?”

“We are at Camelot general. He is in x-ray at the moment you have just over half an hour before they bring him back out.”

“I will be ten minutes.” Arthur said before he hung up.

Merlin replaced the receiver and took a deep breath, he hoped to God that Arthur didn’t get himself killed on the way. He then went in search for a coffee machine and got a sugary coffee for himself, he ended up getting one for Arthur too, thinking he would need the sugar and caffeine too.

Merlin had barely settled in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room when a tall blonde man rushed in and headed straight to the reception desk. The man’s suit was wrinkled and messy, his tie half undone and askew with several top buttons of his shirt undone. Merlin would think the man had slept in his suit if the look on his face hadn’t indicated that he hadn’t slept at all. The man had a bit of stubble around the lower half of his face while deep dark bags dominated his blue eyes. His blonde hair was sticking out in all directions. Ethan’s eyes, Ethan’s hair.

Even in his frazzled state Arthur still looked good, extremely good. If the circumstances were not so inappropriate Merlin would probably be drooling and making an utter fool of himself by now.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked before he made it to the desk. The man halted in mid step and the blue eyes meet his. The man’s, Arthur’s eyes slowly took Merlin in and froze when they got to the bag Merlin was still holding.

“Arthur?” Merlin repeated, when no more response came.

Arthur snapped out of it and marched straight over to Merlin and snatched the bag out of Merlin’s hands. “Ethan?”

“Still in x-ray,” Merlin replied, “You were exaggerating about the ten minutes weren’t you?”

“I was round the corner, I’ve been out all night looking for him, the police too.” Arthur replied.

“He’s been missing all night!” Merlin exclaimed. “I’m sorry Arthur I didn’t know he was missing that long I only found him this morning.”

“Found him?!” Arthur repeated paling slightly.

“Here sit down before you fall down. I got you a sugary coffee, thought you might need the sugar intake.” Merlin said as he steered Arthur into the nearest seat.

“Please tell me what happened to my son.” Arthur begged ignoring the coffee.

“Okay to cut a long story short.” Merlin started as he placed the coffee on a table. “He had a very nasty head injury and a back injury. I don’t know how bad his back is that is what they are x-raying now as well as doing an MRI, to find out the extent of the damage. As for his head injury he is going to need several stiches and he lost quite a bit of blood but he was awake and he was talking to me.”

Arthur got paler and paler as Merlin explained, “He spoke to you?”

“Yes,” Merlin smiled weakly, “He told me about how he wants to be an actor and how buzz is his favourite Toy Story character.” Arthur nodded and sagged a little in the chair.

“He wanted to be a Vet last week,” Arthur mumbled to himself, “How?”

“Okay,” Merlin said, picking up the coffee and handing it too Arthur who took it automatically. “My name is Merlin and I own a construction company I found Ethan on one of my construction sites this morning. It appears he went into one of the partial buildings and fell through a floor. I found when I opened up the site this morning. As I said he hit his head and his back.”

Arthur gulped on the now lukewarm coffee and grimaced at the taste, Merlin had to agree it tasted like old bathwater. Arthur leapt up out of his chair and started to pace in the small waiting room. “I still don’t understand it,” Arthur mumbled, “Why? Why did he run away? What could be so bad that he felt he couldn’t tell me?”

“Erm….I might be able to shed some light on that.” Merlin said, remembering his promise to Ethan.

“You can?” Arthur asked while Merlin nodded. “Well what is it?”

“Sophia.” Merlin summarised.

“Sophia?” Arthur frowned.

“Sophia said that you were going to send him off to boarding school because you didn’t love him anymore,” Merlin said, perhaps a little too bluntly but there was no real nice way of putting it.

“How dare you? Just who the bloody hell do you think you are accusing her that? You have no clue who she is or who I am.” Arthur snapped.

“Me?” Merlin replied gently not rising to the bait. “I’m nobody.”

“Damn right you’re nobody except an interfering bastard, you know I could sue you for negligence, I could bankrupt you and your company.” Arthur growled advancing on Merlin.

“These are your son’s words, not mine, this is what he told me. Word for word.”

Arthur froze and lost whatever colour he had managed to regain, “What?”

“Ethan said that Sophia told him that you don’t love him anymore and that he is stopping you from living your life and that will change when you send him away to boarding school. He told me this word for word, and he believes every word of it. He is convinced that you are going to be mad at him and send him away. I promised him you wouldn’t be mad at him.”

Arthur sat down heavily in his seat, “Why didn’t he tell me?” Arthur said weakly putting his head in his hands.

“Because Sophia told him that you will lie to spare his feelings.” Merlin explained.

“That bitch,” Arthur muttered into his hands. “I thought she liked him. I thought she would be a good mum for him.”

“Is that why you are dating her? To be a mum for Ethan?” Merlin asked surprised.

Arthur nodded in his hands. “Arthur you might think me an interfering bastard for this but he doesn’t need a mum he needs his dad.” A strangled sob tore out of Arthur’s throat the emotional rollercoaster finally getting the better of him.

“Arthur,” Merlin said gently, leaning forward and putting grasping Arthur’s shoulder tightly, Merlin could feel Arthur’s body shaking beneath his hand. “Arthur you are a great dad, Ethan is an amazing kid, you did that all by yourself. You don’t need another parental figure when you are already doing such a brilliant job.”

Another sob wrenched out Arthur’s throat as he breathed deeply into his hands. Merlin stayed quiet letting his words sink in, “Thank you,” Arthur replied after several minutes, lifting his face out of his hands, “I really needed to hear that.” Arthur leant back in his chair once he had regained control of himself. “As a parent you always worry if you are doing the thing, making the right decisions.”

“You are doing a fantastic job Arthur he is a great kid.” Merlin soothed. “All you need to do is tell him that Sophia lied and assure him you are not mad at him, that you love and are not sending him away.”

“Trust me Sophia will be gone, he won’t need to see her ever again.” Arthur said.

“Besides if you really are desperate I told him he could share my mother,” Merlin said gaining a snort and a smile out of Arthur. “No seriously if you let her she will be all over that kid and he will be all mothered out.” Merlin chuckled. “I promised him some of her cookies, I guarantee you she will already be baking up a storm for him.”

“Might hold you too that.” Arthur smiled.

“I told him I will bring some, if you let me visit.”

“Of course,” Arthur replied.

“Lance was on the site with me earlier, he said he was going to get his wife to bake him a chocolate cake.”

“Chocolate cake and cookies,” Arthur huffed, “He is going to need to go to the dentist by the time you lot are done with him.”

“It would be worth it,” Merlin grinned.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened and Ethan was wheeled down the corridor. “Here he comes,” Merlin said. But Arthur was already up and on his way. Merlin quickly followed behind.

“Are you the father?” The nurse asked Arthur.

“Yes, how is he?” Arthur asked, his hands hovering over a sleeping Ethan desperate to touch but unsure of where was safe.

“He has been drifting in and out a lot, we won’t know anything until the scans come back. If his MRI comes back clear we can sedate him properly and stitch the laceration to his head, and give him some pain relief. We have a bed available on the ward we were just about to take him up if you would follow us.”

“No.” Arthur said. “I want him to have his own private room, I don’t care how much it costs I will pay it.”

“Right,” The stunned nurse replied. “Well if we take him up to the now and I will enquire about a private room for you.”

“That’s fine.” Arthur replied as they manoeuvred the bed over to the lifts. Merlin remained where he was unsure if he was allowed to follow or not. “Merlin? Aren’t you coming?” Arthur asked holding the doors open when he realised Merlin hadn’t followed.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked, approaching slowly.

“Come on Merlin, we haven’t got all day,” Arthur huffed.

Merlin quickly crammed himself into the lift with them and quickly glanced over Ethan. Ethan looked a mess. His clothes were covered in dirt and had several tears in them. His face was still white as a sheet with dark rings around his eyes and his hair was still covered in blood. The harsh lighting making it all stand out much worse than before. The beeping of the portable heart machine sounded like it was bouncing of the walls of the lift, but the rhythm was steady with no changes in the pattern, meaning his heart was stable. It was just the rest of him they had to worry about.

Merlin glanced over to Arthur to see how he was holding up, Arthur didn’t look any better. He may not have had the blood in his hair but the circles around his eyes were darker and the stubble stood out more, Arthur had a look of pure horror and fear written across his face. Making Merlin want to reach out and hold his hand.

The lift doors opened and the nurse wheeled Ethan on to the children’s ward. Merlin and Arthur stood to one side while the nurse secured the bed and fussed around with all the equipment. Merlin reached over for Arthur’s hand and gave him a tight squeeze, “He will be alright Arthur he is a strong kid.” Arthur just nodded, unable to come up with a response but he did squeeze Merlin’s hand in return.

“A doctor will be with you shortly to go over the results.” The nurse said before leaving. Merlin and Arthur sat in chairs at the side of the bed, just listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor and Ethan’s breathing.

“For the record,” Merlin said after a while, aiming to distract Arthur from the dark thoughts that were no doubt plaguing his mind, “You can’t sue me or my company, that site was locked up tight when I left last night. However feel free to sue the arse out of the security company I hired. I found the night guard sleeping on the job this morning, again, and the site unlocked. No doubt there is CCTV of Valiant failing to lock up after his one and only patrol.”

“I will do that,” Arthur growled, “I hope the guard was punished.”

“I fired him on the spot.” Merlin nodded. “I need to find a new security company, this one has been insisting that Valiant was the best. If he was their best I would hate to see their worst.”

“One of the companies I own is a security company, I will get them to send someone over. I have the person in mind actually, Gwaine is the best, he will send people running in the other direction. Your site will be safe with him.”

“I’m more concerned about the kids being safe, kids are always trying to get on site they think it’s a big playground, though it’s usually teenagers not kids like Ethan.” Merlin explained.

“What’s the name of your security company?”

“The Chalice,”

“I have heard of them before,” Arthur frowned, “I will ruin them.”

“I will help you.” Merlin saw a hint of a smile tug at the corners of Arthur’s mouth. He hoped Arthur was bluffing, sure Valiant deserved to lose his job as did the man that kept letting his mistakes slide, but there were many other employees with the company that did not deserve to lose their jobs.

“Dad?” A small voice came from the bed. Both Arthur and Merlin leapt up, Merlin took a step back to let father and son have their moment.

“Hey kiddo.” Arthur smiled.

“I’m sorry dad.” Ethan whispered, with his eyes filling up.

“Hey shhh, I’m not mad.” Arthur said gently rubbing his thumb across Ethan’s cheek.

“You’re not?”

“No of course not, why would I be mad?” Arthur asked.

“But Sophia said-“

“Hey now you listen up,” Arthur said firmly, “What Sophia said was all lies, do you hear me? You are my son and I love you more than anything else in the world and nothing and no one can ever change that.”

“Love you too dad,” Ethan smiled sadly.

“I will however get mad if you ever run away like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack I was so worried about you.”

“Sorry.”

“For running away you should be, if you ever have any problems you must always come to me, you can tell me anything kiddo. Okay.” Arthur said more softly.

“Kay,” Ethan smiled, his eyes drooping again. “Where’s Merlin?”

“Right here sweet.” Merlin answered moving back into sight.

“You’re still here!”

“Of course, I promised didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“And everything is just like I promised,” Ethan smiled widely even though he was fighting to keep his eyes open. “So since you did your side of our deal, tomorrow I will come and visit armed with cake and cookies. How does that sound?”

“Yey,”

Merlin leaned closer to mock whisper, “We may even let your dad have one, what do you think?” Merlin asked.

“Mmmm I don’t know.”

“Oi, I am still here you know, and I can hear you.” Arthur said lightly.

“Do you think your dad has earned a cookie?”

“Maybe, if he is good.” Ethan said.

“Gasp my own words are being used against me.” Arthur gasped shockingly, causing Ethan to giggle.

“Ow,”

“Ethan?” Arthur asked back to concern

“It’s okay,” Merlin soothed, “Still not ready for laughing are you sweet?”

“Not yet.”

“It’s okay kiddo, go back to sleep, I will be here when you wake up.”

“Kay.” Ethan smiled allowing his eyes to close. Both Merlin and Arthur slumped back into their chairs, revelling in the sound of Ethan’s deep breathing.

The doctor came in ten minutes later, a short doctor with shoulder length grey hair and a well lined face. “Mr Pendragon?” The doctor asked looking between Merlin and Arthur.

“That’s me.” Arthur said.

“I’m Doctor Gaius and I will be your son’s doctor for the foreseeable future.” Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how long that future would be, surely this doctor was not far off retirement.

“Okay first the good news, Ethan’s MRI came back clear, he has severe concussion and will be groggy for a few days but there is no bleeding to his brain and no brain damage. We will get him sedated so we can clean and stitch his head and we will be able to give him some pain relief.”

“And the bad news?” Arthur croaked.

“It’s not bad news it’s more of no news. The x-rays show that he has some cracked ribs at the back and the bones to his spine are intact, but there is a great deal of swelling in the area so it’s impossible to see the full extent of the damage until the swelling reduces.”

“Is he paralysed?” Arthur asked voice high.

“It’s impossible to say at the moment. He is unlikely to have any movement in his legs for the time being but that could just be the swelling putting pressure on his spinal cord, once the swelling goes down there is a good chance that he may regain movement.”

“But you can’t say for sure?”

“Not for certain no. We will x-ray him again in a couple of days and see if we can get a better look until then we will keep an eye for any movement. For now all we can do is make him comfortable and make sure he gets plenty of rest.”

“That’s all?”

“I wish I had better news for you gentlemen but this young man is very lucky to be alive. Rest is some of the best medicine there is, it maybe old fashioned but it’s still true.” Doctor Gaius replied. “I believe you wanted a private room?”

“Yes.”

“There will be one available later this afternoon, we can move him up then. I will send a nurse in shortly to get him cleaned up, and I will be back to check on him later.”

“Thank you doctor,” Merlin replied when Arthur didn’t. Doctor Gaius nodded and left the ward.

“He will be alright Arthur.” Merlin said after a few moments of silence.

“Promise?” Arthur whispered, not taking his eyes off Ethan.

“I wish I could Arthur I really do, but I feel it in my gut he will be alright.” Merlin replied. “Is there anyone you want me to call for you?”

“No…Wait yes, my sister.” Arthur said digging out his phone and passing it to Merlin, “She is under Morgana.”

“Okay, do you want a coffee or a drink of anything?” Arthur shook his head, Merlin gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up to make the call outside.

Morgana was something else. Merlin didn’t intend to give her all the details over the phone he felt that was more of a face to face conversation. He intended to say that Ethan had been found safe and alive, but she pressed him until he ended up spilling the entire story to her, minus the Sophia part he thought it would be best if Arthur dealt with that.

She was not happy that they had taken so long to inform her about what had happened and that they had already seen the doctor without her. But she calmed down once he explained the events to her.

Once he had Morgana sorted Merlin rang his own phone so that he would have Arthur’s number and stored his own number in Arthur’s phone.

When Merlin got back onto the ward the curtains were closed around Ethan’s bed so Merlin assumed the nurse was seeing to him, Merlin made himself comfortable as best as he could on a chair in the corner.

It didn’t take the experienced nurses long to sort Ethan out, the fact that he was now sedated made things easier for them. In the short time it took Arthur’s phone rang three times all from Sophia demanding attention, Merlin ignored it not only would it be rude of him to answer someone else’s phone but Merlin didn’t think he would be able to keep a civil tongue with her.

Once Merlin was allowed back beside Ethan’s bed he gave Arthur his phone back. “Morgana is on her way, she said she will deal with the police.”

“I’d forgotten about them.” Arthur said as he glanced at his phone noting the missed calls and placing it back in his pocket, deciding to ignore her too.

“That’s understandable, you’ve been occupied.” Merlin replied. “I hope you don’t mind but I put my number in your phone, I will check I’m okay to visit before I come, that is if you don’t mind me visiting?”

“Of course not, you have been a massive help today Merlin I’m not sure what I would have done without you. Besides I don’t think Ethan would have it any other way.”

“Thank God,” Merlin huffed, “I didn’t want to have to fight with you over visiting rights,” Merlin smiled.

Merlin looked over to Ethan on the bed. He looked a little better now, he was still very pale and his hair was damp, from what little of his hair he could see as he now had a bandage that wrapped around his head lightly. But all the blood had gone and his face was much more relaxed now he was out of pain.

“They had to shave off some of his hair before they could do the stitches,” Arthur muttered level toned.

“It will grow back.” Merlin soothed.

“He won’t have the bandage on for long, they just wanted to keep the area clean until it started to heal.”

“It’s just a precaution,” Merlin agreed.

“They said that he will probably sleep until tomorrow.”

“Arthur he will be fine. I just know it, you have to have faith that everything will work out.” Merlin encouraged. “You should get some rest too Arthur you look like you are going to fall down any moment.”

“Says you, who looks like a gust of wind could knock him over.” Arthur retorted.

“I work on a construction site Arthur trust me I am not as skinny as I look.” Merlin smiled, “But seriously get some rest.”

“Maybe later,” Arthur said, “When Morgana is here and Ethan is in his own room and the doctor has checked on him.”

“You are no good to him dead on your feet.” Merlin insisted.

“He’s right Arthur,” A voice came from the doorway, making them both jump. In the doorway was a tall dark haired woman with stunning bright green eyes.

“Morgana.” Arthur acknowledged

“Has there been any change?” Morgana asked as she breezed to Ethan side.

“No. He is sedated now.” Arthur replied.

“Poor thing,” Morgana said, threading her fingers though the top of Ethan’s hair.

“Merlin told you everything?” Arthur asked with a hint of relief in his voice, Merlin reasoned that maybe Arthur was not looking forward to explaining everything making Merlin glad that had told Morgana everything.

“He did,” Morgana nodded. “You’re Merlin?” she asked.

“I am,” Merlin smiled.

Morgana walked back around to their side of the bed and pulled Merlin up out of his chair and embraced him into a tight hold. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“I didn’t do anything really,” Merlin blushed at the praise.

“Nonsense you were there for him.” Morgana said, releasing him.

Morgana proceeded to do the same with Arthur who tensed up first before relaxing and returning her hug. “He is alive Arthur, be thankful for that, it could have been so much worse.” Morgana said.

“I know.” Arthur replied.

Merlin started to feel like he was intruding on a private moment and that maybe he should leave and let them have their family time. “I will leave you guys to it.” Merlin announced when they released each other.

“You don’t have to leave on my account Merlin.” Morgana said.

“I will be back tomorrow,” Merlin replied. “No doubt weighed under a ton of cookies and cake.” Merlin laughed.

“How are you getting back?” Arthur asked, “You arrived here in the ambulance.”

“I’m fine, it’s not that far of a walk,” Merlin replied, “The fresh air will do me good.”

“You will not walk,” Arthur said firmly, taking out his wallet and shoving a twenty pound note into Merlin’s hands, “Get a taxi.”

“No Arthur I can’t accept this.”

“You can, it’s the least I can do for your help today.” Arthur insisted, and backed off so that Merlin couldn’t return the note.

“Okay,” Merlin conceded, “But promise me you will ring me if you need anything, anything at all, and keep me updated with Ethan.”

“Promise Merlin,” Arthur smirked. “And Merlin?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for finding and looking after my son.” Arthur said sincerely.

“Don’t worry about it Arthur, anyone would have done the same.” Merlin replied.

“Still, Thank you, I’m glad it was you.” Arthur smiled.

“You are more than welcome Arthur.” Merlin smiled in return, “See you tomorrow.” Merlin waved, with one last glance at Ethan.

“Oh Merlin?” Morgana called before he left the ward.

“Yeah?”

“Just to let you know the police may be in touch later for a statement.” Morgana said from her spot in Merlin’s vacated chair.

“Okay thanks for the heads up.” Merlin smiled.

Merlin was grateful for the taxi ride back to the construction site to pick up his car. He was exhausted and it was barely lunch time. But then it had been an incredibly stressful day. Merlin was sure the image of Ethan huddled against that wall would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

He rang Will and Lance when he finally made it home and updated them on the situation. Lance told him that Gwen was already in the process of making a cake and that he will bring it into work tomorrow so that Merlin can take it to the hospital with him.

Merlin then rang his mother who demanded every detail. He missed out all the gory parts, that was not something she needed to know. True to form his mother was already on her second batch of cookies and was planning on doing a cake next too. Merlin was certain that she would invade the children’s ward if they let her, his mother could be a bit intense when she thought there was a child in need.

He called Chalice security to inform them of Valiant’s behaviour and the resulting consequences. They promised him that Valiant would be disciplined, Merlin blasted them telling them that that was nowhere near good enough and demanded that Valiant be fired. At first they refused saying that they will deal with it in-house until Merlin pointed out the police were already involved and will be asking them questions. After that they couldn’t get rid of Valiant fast enough.

The police did indeed call later asking for a full statement. Merlin simply repeated events as they happened and offered a copy of his CCTV. Merlin asked if they would be pressing charges against Valiant to which they replied unlikely. As the only thing Valiant did wrong was fail to lock up and fall asleep on the job and that was something that his employer had to deal with.

Merlin was disappointed but not surprised and reluctantly agreed but he thanked his lucky stars that he had already got Valiant fired, the man didn’t deserve his job, a child nearly died because of his incompetence.

Merlin then spent the rest of the day on paperwork doing his best to distract himself from the image that kept floating in his mind. He received a text from Arthur letting him know which room and floor Ethan had been moved to and to let him know that there was no change and he was still fast asleep. Merlin replied promising to visit tomorrow afternoon.

Merlin received a visit in the late afternoon from a tall long haired man called Gwaine. Merlin had to admit the man was gorgeous but he didn’t have anything on Arthur. Gwaine was all jokes and sarcasm but there was something about him that felt completely trustworthy. Merlin felt confident that this time his site would be locked up safely and happily handed over the keys.

Merlin was thoroughly exhausted by the time he went to bed. It felt a week had passed since he found Ethan that morning. Unfortunately this did not help him get a wink of sleep, he spent most of the night tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Ethan’s body in various states of injury, all worse than what he actually found.

Every time he managed to nod off he only woke up a short while later panting and covered in sweat, those were the worst ones, those were the ones that he didn’t find Ethan until it was too late.

Merlin gave up on the idea of sleep at the crack of dawn and headed for the shower instead. Once he was showered and dressed he headed down to the construction site to see how Gwaine was settling in.

He was pleased to find the site locked up tight and had to use his own keys in order to get in.

“Morning boss.” Gwaine called before Merlin had even opened the door properly.

“Morning Gwaine.” Merlin beamed glad to finally have a competent security guard.

“Kettle is already on boss.”

“Thanks Gwaine, and I told you yesterday to call me Merlin.” Merlin said making his way over to the kettle.

“Sorry Merlin force of habit.” Gwaine apologised. “What brings you out here so early?”

“Ah I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I would come out here and do something useful.” Merlin answered.

“Have you heard anything about Ethan yet?” Gwaine asked.

“No not really, just that he is still asleep.” Merlin replied, “How do you like your drink?”

“Tea two, please.”

“So how long have you known Arthur?” Merlin asked, hoping to get a bit more insight into the man.

“A long time, a bunch of us met in uni, it has always been the same group of us since then. The company I worked for after I left uni went bust so Arthur got me a job in his security company, most of us have all ended up there actually.” Gwaine explained.

“What’s the company called again?”

“We are The Knights of the Round Table,” Gwaine beamed with pride.

“That has a nice ring to it,” Merlin said handing Gwaine his drink. “I get the impression that Arthur owns more than one company, how many does he have?”

“I don’t know,” Gwaine answered sipping his tea, “I stopped counting at eight it’s hard to keep track of them all.” Gwaine laughed.

“Eight!” Merlin shrieked, “Wow and I thought I had my hands full with one, how on earth does he manage eight?”

“He delegates a lot,” Gwaine laughed again, “Morgana manages half of them for him too, but he still knows everything that is going on with each company.”

“I met Morgana yesterday,” Merlin nodded, “It’s hard to believe that they are brother and sister, they are the complete opposite of each other.”

“They are only half siblings, same dad different mums,” Gwaine explained. “Arthur’s mum died when he was young though so it’s probably best not to mention it.” Merlin’s heart went out to Arthur, everyone seems to a parent short these days.

“What happened to Ethan’s mum?” Merlin probed.

“Car crash, the other driver was drunk.”

“Shit, that’s bad.”

“It was,” Gwaine agreed, “Ethan was only two at the time. It took Arthur a long time to get over it. He still isn’t in a way.”

“That’s not something you truly get over though is it?”

“No not really,” Gwaine agreed, “He is doing much better now though.”

“That’s good.” Merlin nodded.

“It is, Arthur is a good man.”

“I noticed.” Merlin smiled absently.

“You like him don’t you?” Gwaine asked with a small smirk.

“What? No. What makes you say that?” Merlin rushed out.

“All the questions for one,” Gwaine replied, “The fact that you are blushing for two.” Gwaine grinned.

“I’m not blushing,” Merlin denied, “It’s just hot in here,”

“Really, seems fine to me.” Gwaine laughed. “It’s a good job I’m already taken or I might have a heart broken,” Gwaine winked causing Merlin’s blush to intensify.

“Well that’s just…just…I have work to do.” Merlin deflected escaping through the door quickly with Gwaine’s loud laughter ringing out behind him.

It wasn’t long before Will and Lance came knocking at Merlin’s office, signalling his staff starting to arrive. They were usually first on site after Merlin. Lance was carrying a large tupaware box.

“Do you mind if I hide this in here?” Lance asked lifting the box. “I don’t want the others to get their dirty fingers on it. You know what they are like when they smell baked goods.”

“Sure, stick it in that cupboard over there, no one will get past me.” Merlin smiled. “I will take it in with me later.”

“Have you heard anything yet?” Will asked.

“No, last I heard he is still sleeping, but the doctors did say he would sleep for while so it’s nothing to worry about.” Merlin reassured.

“Why did the kid run away in the first place?” Will asked.

“Ah, apparently that was down to Arthur’s, Ethan’s dad, girlfriend,” Merlin answered, “She basically told Ethan that his dad didn’t love and was sending him away.”

“Sounds like a right bitch.” Will replied, “Does Arthur know?”

“He does now.” Merlin smirked, “I think she is a gold digger.”

“Is Arthur rich then?” Lance asked.

“Well according to Gwaine he owns at least eight companies, so I think it’s safe to say he is well off.”

“Nice,” Will replied.

“Speaking of Gwaine,” Lance said, “Guess who has just replaced him for the day shift?”

“Gwaine said yesterday that it was someone called Elyan. Is that right?”

“Yep,” Lance grinned, “He is Gwen’s brother.”

“Gwen’s brother is back in town!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Yes, she is going to be so pleased.”

“I knew that name sounded familiar but I couldn’t place it,” Merlin replied. He had never met Gwen’s brother before. If he understood correctly Gwen’s brother took off straight after uni to go backpacking around the world and hadn’t been back since, he kept in touch with Gwen but she did miss him.

“Does Gwen know yet?” Merlin asked.

“No. He is coming round for dinner tonight as a surprise. He wanted to get settled first, Gwaine got him the job.” Lance explained. “A proper family reunion.” Lance grinned.

“I hope it goes well.”

“So do I,” Lance agreed.

“Right you two enough gossip for now there is work to be done and I have suppliers and contractors to ring.” Merlin ordered.

“Aye Aye captain,” Will and Lance saluted before high marching it out the door of his office.

“Cheeky gits.” Merlin laughed.

It was well after lunch when Merlin got a text from Arthur to say that Ethan was awake and was already asking for him. Merlin fired off a text back to say he would be about an hour and quickly packed up his desk.

One of the perks about owning your own company was being able to come and go and leave your employees to do the hard work, or delegating as Gwaine called it. Not that Merlin didn’t work hard he was normally first one on site and last one off, it took years of hard work and dedication to get his company to where it was. And now Merlin was finally at the point where he could take some time for himself when he needed too.

After Merlin had doubled back to pick up Gwen’s cake he quickly made his way to his mum’s to pick up her baking goods.

“It’s only me mum!” Merlin called when he let himself into his mum’s place.

“Merlin! You’re just in time.” Hunith called back.

Making his way to the kitchen Merlin found Hunith putting a lid on a plastic storage box. One of many, virtually every surface was littered with the storage boxes.

“Mum how much did you do?” Merlin said shocked.

“I made three dozen cookies. One plain, one with raisins and one with chocolate chips, I didn’t know which he liked so I made all of them. I also made a dozen shortbread biscuits, a dozen honey biscuits and also a pineapple upside down cake, carrot cake and a good old fashioned sponge cake. I knew Gwen was making chocolate so I stayed away from that.”

“Jesus mum!” Merlin exclaimed eyes wide. “I knew you would go overboard but this is too much. There is no way that this kid can eat all that. He will be sick.”

“If they are stored correctly they will last a few weeks and if not I’m sure you will find a home for them.” Hunith replied not fazed in the slightest. “That poor little boy has earned them, he is going to be cooped up in hospital for some time, and this will help cheer him up a little.” Hunith said, stacking the boxes before stopping still suddenly. “Has there been any news?”

“He is awake.” Merlin replied still goggled by the amount of boxes. He had a gut feeling he would end up taking most of this to his site, even then it would probably take his men a few days to demolish. “Arthur said he is asking for me, so I am going to make my way there now.”

“He is! That is good news.” Hunith sighed, before narrowing her eyes, “Well what are you standing around here for? Don’t keep that little boy waiting.” Hunith admonished, flying around her little kitchen shoving boxes into Merlin’s hands. “I will help you carry them out to the car.”

“You’re going to make Ethan and Arthur fat.” Merlin teased.

“Arthur?”

“Ethan’s dad.” Merlin informed.

“Well they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Hunith smirked.

“Mother!”

“Beside there is carrot in one of them, so it will be good for him too.” Hunith continued, ignoring Merlin’s outburst. “Come on Merlin move!” Hunith insisted, before making her way to Merlin’s car her own arms filled with boxes.

It took another trip for the both of them to get all the tubs into the back of Merlin’s car. Hunith engulfed him in a bear hug, “Make sure you give him a hug and a kiss from me Merlin.”

“I will mum.” Merlin gasped through the hug.

“And keep me informed as to how he is.”

“Yes mum.”

“Now go,” Hunith ordered, releasing Merlin, “That little boy is waiting for you.”

“I’m going,” Merlin said, opening his car door. “And thanks mum, I still don’t think he can eat it all but he will be over the moon with all this.”

“Anytime Merlin, tell him to get better soon.” Hunith said warmly.

“I will mum, see you later.” Merlin said waving as he started the car and pulled off his mum’s drive.

Once Merlin got to the hospital and paid for his parking ticket he grabbed a single box of chocolate cookies and Gwen’s cake. There was no way he was taking it all into the hospital with him, it would take him all day.

Merlin passed the gift shop on the way in and couldn’t resist grabbing a couple of get well soon balloons and a teddy. He didn’t know if Ethan was still into teddies but he couldn’t leave the cowboy bear behind.

He only took two wrong turns before getting to Ethan’s room, something Merlin was actually impressed with. He knocked on the door and entered when he was told too.

“Merlin!” Ethan shouted from the bed where he was sat up leaning on several pillows with Arthur sat next to him.

Ethan looked loads better as did Arthur. Ethan finally had some colour back in his cheeks and the dark circles around his eyes had gone. The bandage around his head had also gone showing Merlin the red angry stitches on the side of his head.

“Hey sweet.” Merlin smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Wow! Are all those for me?” Ethan exclaimed, Merlin’s question forgotten already.

“Yes they are.” Merlin laughed, “You certainly sound and look much better.”

“Oh he is that,” Arthur laughed, getting up to help Merlin attach the balloons to a table leg in the room, and returning to stand at Ethan’s side.

Arthur, Merlin noted also looked better. The dark circles around his eyes were still there but less pronounced. Arthur had also changed into jeans and red polo top, which surprised Merlin. He had Arthur pegged as the type of man who lived in suits.

“Do you know when the doctor said he would be groggy for a few days?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded.

“They lied,” Arthur laughed, “He has been on top note since he woke up.”

“That’s a good thing, it means he is a fast healer.” Merlin smiled, pleased that they were both feeling better. “That or the pain relief is making him high,” Merlin chuckled.

“He still can’t move his legs yet though,” Arthur frowned.

“He will, give it time.” Merlin replied. “Now then sweet.” Merlin started, placing the boxes and teddy on Ethan’s bed.

“A cowboy teddy!” Ethan cried before Merlin could continue.

Merlin smiled, “They didn’t have a space teddy so I got you a cowboy teddy to try and temp you to Woody’s side.”

“Thank you Merlin.”

“And as promised, I have cake and cookies.” Merlin said taking off the lids.

“Can I have one now?” Ethan asked.

“Ask your dad.”

“Can I have one now? Please dad.”

“You can have one.” Arthur said, “And you can have another after your dinner.”

“Yay thanks dad.” Ethan replied quickly before digging into the cookie box.

“Thank your mum for this Merlin,” Arthur asked, “She didn’t need to go to so much trouble.”

“Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg.” Merlin laughed, “There is lots more in the car.”

“How much more?” Arthur asked.

“Seriously, there is enough to fill a small bakery.” Merlin replied, “There are five dozen cookies and biscuits plus four cakes in total.”

“Jesus.”

“I did warn you that she would cook up a storm.”

“I thought you were exaggerating.” Arthur said.

“Honestly, I thought I was a little, even I’m surprised at the amount.” Merlin replied, “I can take some down to my site if it is too much, my men will make quick work of it.”

“Mmmm, you were right Merlin. These are the best cookies in the whole wide world” Ethan said spitting crumbs out onto his bed.

“Don’t talk with your mouth,” Arthur admonished.

“Sorry dad.” Ethan said spraying more crumbs.

“I told you they were,” Merlin laughed. “Have you managed to get any rest?” Merlin asked Arthur.

“I got some,” Arthur nodded, “They let me stay in here with him. I got more than you by the looks of the dark rings around your eyes.”

“I’ve had better nights.” Merlin replied honestly. “But don’t worry I will be fine.”

“I dumped Sophia,” Arthur announced quietly.

“Really what did she say?” Merlin asked glancing at Ethan to make sure he was still preoccupied, which he was by stealing another cookie. Merlin pretended not to notice, one more cookie won’t hurt him. But he did replace the lid.

“She said that Ethan was just attention seeking and I can’t drop everything every time a kid runs away.”

“Really,” Merlin said shocked. “Wow she sounds like a special kind of crazy to me.”

“She was a mean lady.” Ethan agreed, in between bites. Clearly paying more attention than they thought.

“She was,” Arthur said moving closer to Ethan, “And I’m sorry I didn’t realise that sooner kiddo. I promise you won’t have to see her again. And I promise in future I won’t date anyone you don’t like. Only people you do like.”

“I like Merlin,” Ethan answered quickly, causing Merlin to blush.

Arthur moved in closer to Ethan, eyes on Merlin, “Shall I tell you a secret?” Arthur whispered loudly, Ethan nodded, “I like Merlin too.”

“You do?” Merlin asked with his voice high. Merlin quickly cleared his throat and tried again, “I mean, you do?” He repeated with his voice back to normal levels.

Arthur rounded round the side of the bed and stopped in front of Merlin, he quickly grabbed the back of Merlin’s neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “Does that answer your question?” Arthur smirked. Merlin nodded his head dumbly.

“Yay, now you can have a cookie dad.” Ethan said excitedly.

“Kissing Merlin earned me a cookie?”

“Yes because this means merlin is you new girlfriend,” Ethan replied drawing a bark of laugher from Arthur and a beetroot blush from Merlin.

“How about it Merlin, will you be my girlfriend?” Arthur grinned.

Merlin opened his mouth to come back with a retort, but Ethan got there first. “Oh please say yes Merlin, because I like you and that means I will get to see more of you.” Ethan’s eyes got wide and he took a deep breath with glee as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Does this mean I get two dads now?” Ethan roared, “Two dads would be way cool.”

“Whoa, there kiddo,” Arthur interrupted, smirk faltering, making Merlin laugh. “I haven’t even taken Merlin on a date yet.”

“Wait you really want to date me?” Merlin asked voice high again, Merlin was a little blindsided by the sudden change in topic.

“You really are a big girl aren’t you Merlin?” Arthur laughed.

 

**Six months later.**

 

Ethan spent almost two weeks in hospital. He managed to wriggle toes after three days making everyone cry with relief. And now on his Eighth birthday party he was running around like nothing would ever stop him. His hair had mostly grown back and was just a little shorter than the rest of his hair but he would always carry a scar. Thankfully it could only be seen when you brushed back his hair.

Arthur didn’t ruin The Chalice Security Company but he buy them out and take over. He managed to keep most of the staff on, except for Valiant who had long gone, but he did make them all go through extra training and brought them all up on higher standards.

Merlin had been out on several dates with Arthur and their banter was legendry. For the first time in his life Merlin was truly happy.

“Hey sweet,” Merlin called as Ethan ran round him in one of his hard hats chased by some of his school friends. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Practice.” Ethan said.

“Practice?” Merlin asked.

“Didn’t you know?” Arthur asked entering the room carrying a birthday cake that Merlin’s mum made.

“Know what?”

“Ethan wants to be a builder now.” Arthur smiled.

“Really sweet?” Merlin asked feeling awed.

“Yep, I want to be just like you Merlin.”

“Well you will need lots and lots of practice then sweet.” Merlin grinned.

“Hey Merlin? Why do you call me sweet? You can’t eat me you know.”

Merlin laughed, “I know that sweet, it means you are as nice as sweets.”

“Sweets are awesome,” Ethan enthused.

“And so are you.” Merlin replied. “Happy birthday sweet.”

“Happy birthday kiddo.” Arthur copied while lighting the candles on the cake.

“Okay everybody we are going to sing happy birthday so Ethan can blow out his candles and make a wish.” Arthur announced.

Everyone gathered around the cake on the table and sang happy birthday, Ethan then blew out the candles and made his wish while everyone cheered.

“What did you wish for kiddo?” Arthur asked.

“I wished Merlin would stay with us forever.” Ethan replied before running off with his friends again to the bouncy castle outside.

“What do you say Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly.

“What?!”

“I know it’s a bit soon but I honestly think I fell for you that day in the hospital and you can’t deny we are amazing together but,” Arthur hesitated for a moment, “Will you move in with us?”

“Who am I to disappoint a kid on his birthday,” Merlin grinned.


End file.
